Locked Up Tight
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: Eggman has finally captured Sonic! During a battle with Eggman, the mad doctor revealed an old new robot, Metal Sonic who captures the hedgehog! Now in the mercy of Eggman and Metal, Sonic has to survive Eggman's 'tests' and Metal's attempts to murder him! Can Sonic make it to the end so his friends can rescue him or will this hedgehog finally breathe his last breath?


**Me:Wow this is one of my many, many stories that I'm publishing on here!  
>Sonic:If you say so.<br>Me:What's that supposed to mean?  
>Sonic:Nothing…<br>Me:Hmph. Anyway this first chapter is all about Sonic's little problem?  
>Sonic:What problem?<br>Me:What! I thought I told you to read the script!  
>Sonic:What script?<br>Me:ARGH! Nevermind! Just try and keep up!  
>Sonic:Are you calling me slow?!<br>Me:... Anyway onto the introductions! Say them with me Sonic!  
>Sonic&amp;Me:Please review this story because its the only way we can continue! Also this is something you NEED to read! THE WORDS IN ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS WHILE THE ORIGINAL WORDS ARE WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW! Now… Que the story!<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Dark Beginning  
><strong>

Black.

That's all I see so far. My eyes are open yet I can't see anything. Not even the hand that I'm continually swinging back and forth before my eyes. For a minute I think that I'm blind but… it can't be. Whenever I blink my vision grows darker but when my eyes are open the darkness around me seems… like a the darkness isn't my only problem… it's where I'm am. The place that I am currently standing in is small and tiny. Whenever I try and lift my arms and legs they touch… metal. Whenever I try and stand on my tip-pity toes my heads smacks against the top of the ceiling. It's almost as if the room was made for a very small leprechaun! Yet I'm okay… yeah even I don't believe myself! I am stick in place where there is no room or light without much memory on how I exactly got here. My whole body is just a huge bag of sores(especially my stomach since it felt like its been burned by fire)but… it was my insanity I was worried about.

It is weird how the mind transforms things into something that's unreal. Like when you read a book and the words turn into pictures in your mind or when you stare at a object and instantly began to daydream about that object being used for something else. Sometimes the mind can even trick you into thinking something unreal even though its nothing but your imagination. And… that's exactly what my imagination was doing to me.

The dark room… it was shrinking! It was getting smaller and smaller! Soon it came to the point that whenever I breathed in my stomach touched the cold wall halfway! Now I can't even twitch my arms anymore! Why was the room getting smaller?! Why was the darkness getting so thick that it felt like dark tendrils were being wrapped around my chest, squeezing all the air out lungs and leaving me breathless. What is going on!

Air became limited and I had to take deep and hyperventilating breaths just to get air in my lungs but that's when I realized...I might die. The room was still shrinking and air was getting harder and harder to get into my lungs. White spots started to appear and all seemed to be over until... a crack of light sliced right through the darkness. I backed away from the light as it grew larger and larger until a figure with a bushy mustache appeared. Wait a minute! Bushy mustache!?

I blinked a bit in slight shock as the mustached man smirked evilly at me before saying,"well Sonic, did you enjoy your new punishment?"

Now it all made sense... I, Sonic the Hedgehog, was trapped in Eggman's base.

* * *

><p><em>I remember how it all happened three days ago.<em>

**Flashback**

_Me and my little brother, Tails were fighting against Eggman on South Island. Again he was trying to fight me with one of his many, many Metal Sonic copies that were supposed to be 'smarter and faster than me. Anyway Eggman looked at me with this huge and weird smirk on his face before he yelled at Metal to destroy me. Yeah right like he actually do that!_

_Of course Metal tried to fight me using that rocket of his to try and match my speed. Remember that word try. In five minutes Metal was nothing but broken and twisted pieces of metal at my feet._

_"How'd you like that Eggman!"I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips and smirking at Eggman while Tails cheered a bit behind me._

_Then the weirdest and creepiest thing happened... Eggman smiled! And I don't mean just smile, smile! I mean Eggman actually looked down at me with this huge smile that stretched from ear-to-ear(kind of like that Cherise cat from Alice in Wonderland)like he knew something I didn't. And that's not good._

_"Oh Sonic! Why must you underestimate me so!"Said Eggman, placing an arm over his eyes in fake despair."I guess I'll just have to show you what's up my other sleeve!"_

_Before I could react Eggman suddenly pulled his sleeve up and pushed a hidden button. A sound materialized behind me as I turned around to see... Metal Sonic building himself back up! Metal's twisted pieces instantly straightened themselves out and pieced back together to make up Metal's body once again. Everything moved in slow motion as Metal threw up his right hand that turned into a blaster and shot out a bright red laser that slammed into my stomach, throwing me back a few feet and onto the ground on my back._

_The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Tails screaming my name and Eggman's laughter of pure joy but... there was something in that laugh. Like Eggman was uncertain about something..._

* * *

><p>"I could leave you in there Hedgehog!"Exclaimed Eggman, staring at me with annoyance on his face.<p>

I glared at Eggman who waited a minute for me to step out before slamming the door, loudly behind me. Before I could move Eggman managed to clamp a pair of handcuffs on my wrists. Hopefully Eggman didn't notice the way my knees were shaking or how I felt like I could collapse any moment. Unfortunately for me... Eggman was able to read me like a book! One glance at me and Eggman instantly snapped his fingers with a loud **'snap!'** It wasn't long until Metal(_who I made sure to glare extra hard at_)appeared at his side with his rockets prepared and ready for any mission(_including capturing me like that one time_).

"Metal, bring Sonic to his cell and report back to the main room."Ordered Eggman, waving his hand at me like I hardly mattered.

Metal Sonic made a move to grab me which made me back up a step._"No way!"_I exclaimed, surprised on how hoarse my voice sounded.

Eggman gave me a annoyed look that said 'I don't have time for this Hedgehog' all over it."Hedgehog, you could come quietly or-"

Before Eggman could finish his sentence Metal Sonic swept his foot underneath me and caused me to fall flat on my face in pain. Metal then placed his metal foot between my back quills and squished my stomach into into the cold floor. I let out a small yelp of pain when some of my injuries on my stomach reopened.

"Enough Metal!"Commanded Eggman, pushing my counterpart off of my back.

I slowly lifted myself onto my knees before clenching the bandages wrapping my stomach. My eyes widened when a hot, sticky substance soaked through my gloves. No doubt it was something that was supposed to stay in my body... blood.

Eggman was too busy explaining something to Metal to notice me on the ground and-WAIT! Eggman was too busy to notice me! I began to crawl towards the door when... something grabbed my foot! I turned around to see who was the culprit only to see Eggman glaring at me.

"Where do you think you're going?"Asked Eggman, threateningly.

"_Um... anywhere but here?_"I said nervously, causing Eggman to frown.

"Metal you know what to do."Said Eggman, turning away from me and walking away.

"_Yes Master._"Said Metal, approaching me with his claws sharp and ready.

I stared in horror as Metal raised his hands and slammed me on top of the head. Everything turned white as stars danced across my vision. The next thing I knew everything turned dark. The last thing I felt was my body getting picked up and thrown over Metal's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to the first day of<strong> **capture**

_When I woke up the first thing I felt was... pain. My_ _stomach __felt like it was on fire yet... the pain seemed to lessening. I risked a glance down to my stomach only to notice that it was covered in thick white bandages._ _Tails must've fixed my stomach after Metal shot me with that... laser. Wait a minute!_

_I looked around my surroundings only to discover that I was laying on a cold metal bench in a dirty cell with only one barred window. There was only one person who caused this to happen."Eggman."I hissed, sitting up on the bench slowly._

_"You called?"_

_I stared across the cell at Eggman who was on the other side of the barred door that kept me from leaving... for now."Why am I here Eggman?!"I demanded angrily, standing carefully to my feet._

_"Maybe because I want you here."Replied Eggman, crossing his arms with a little smirk._

_"Aww... I didn't think-"_

_"Not like that Hedgehog!"Exclaimed Eggman, frowning at me in annoyance."I meant as a prisoner or should I say... my own personal guinea pig."_

_"I'm not some kind of lab experiment Eggman!"I shouted, awkwardly folding my arms over my chest."Much less a guinea pig!"_

_"Yeah, yeah...",Went Eggman, waving a hand at me,"anyway Metal's here to take you to your first test."_

_"Test? What test?"I asked curiously. The only reply I got was Eggman walking away and Metal's ugly metallic face appearing at the cell door._

_"Well... if it isn't MetalHead! How ya doing?"_

_Metal's eyes turned a brighter red at my comment as the uglier version of me opened up the cell and walked towards me holding a glowing pair of cuffs. I backed up a few steps only to meet the cold stone wall which meant... I was trapped._

_"Uh oh..."I said, watching Metal get closer and closer before I put my hand out to stop him,"Now how exactly do you expect to get those things on me?"_

_Metal's head tilted slightly to the side in thought before he transformed his arm into a small gun.**"Would you rather I do it like this?"**_

_Before I answer Metal shot something into the side of my arm. For a minute I thought it was a bullet as pain radiated throughout my arm and I placed my hand on top of my arm. But wait-if I got shot by a bullet then why was there no blood but instead a small metal stick with small little feathers at the end oh... I got shot by a tranquilizer dart. My limbs began to sag to the ground as my knees wobbled. My head spun dizzily while my body finally slammed into the cold metal floor. Before I passed out two heavy objects snapped onto my hands and sharp hands wrapped around my shoulders._

* * *

><p><em>You know that feeling of confusion you get when you wake up and you forget where you're at? You know how you open your eyes and look around your bedroom and forget where you're at or where you live or even the simplest thing like your own name! Well... I experienced something similar to that.<em>

_When I opened my eyes the first question I asked myself was where the heck am I? I mean seriously! Its not everyday you wake up and find yourself suspended,with nothing but metal chains and rope, over a humongous tank(it was really big enough to fit about... 3 adult whales)filled with nothing but... water. My eyes widened as realization slammed into my head well... that and the groggy effects from the tranquilizer dart but never mind that! How exactly am I gonna get down from here without drowning?! And how am I gonna-_

_"Ah,Rodent! I see you finally woken up from your little nap!"Crackled Eggman, smirking up at me from a few feet away from the tank behind the controls with Metal standing closely beside him."Hm... you've woken up a bit earlier than I estimated you to wake up, but you have been known to be unpredictable, Hedgehog."_

_Was Eggman complimenting me?!"What's going on Eggman?"I demanded angrily._

_"Can't you see Hedgehog? I'm going to dunk you into this tank to test whether or not you can escape one of your greatest obstacles."Explained Eggman, motioning towards the tank below me._

_I gave an involuntary gulp at Eggman's sentence. There was no way he was actually gonna dunk me straight into the water tied up right? I mean I could hardly even swim without the chains and rope hindering my limbs and Eggman of all people should know that! _

_"You're not really gonna dunk me are ya EggHead?"I asked, hopefully suppressing all the uncertainty in my voice._

_"Let me think about that... YES!"Exclaimed Eggman, pushing a gigantic red button that laid directly in front of him with a smile._

_At first nothing happened which lead to me to believe it was all bust until... a laser popped out of the panel beside me. My eyes widened as the laser gave off a red glow before shooting at the metal chain that suspended me over the tank with loud **'whoosh!'** Before I knew it I was falling towards the tank in slow motion, my eyes wrenched shut hoping that this wasn't happening,hoping that I wasn't about to face something that was about to submerge me in its icy grip and never let go. Then I hit the water._

_The impact literally smacked the breath out of me which I quickly tried to regain. Just as I thought the water sucked me in like a pebble, sinking over my nose and head as I tried to get one last breath in. The water... was cold. That was the first thing I thought as I sank lower, lower and farther and farther from the surface. Then I felt the water push me down onto my shoulders like a pair of weights. Then... I panicked. You could say it was a natural reflex with me and water. I tried to stay away from water and water always tried to get closer and closer to me until I finally got submerged in it. Then my body would freak out with my arms flailing out and my feet trying to kick my body closer to the surface where the sweet air could flood into my lungs. But thanks to the chains and rope, any movement from the chest down was impossible._

_My arms and legs were glued together and my eyes were bugging out of their sockets as I finally touched down on the bottom of the tank. I looked up at the surface which seemed miles and miles away and it probably was! Anyway I did the only thing I could do that could possibly help me get to the surface... try to escape from the chains and rope. First I tried to wiggle my arms out only to end up with my arms rubbed raw... the same thing with my legs._

_'Ok... plan B.'I allowed my back quills to go rigid as I tried to move them up and down in a attempt to at least cut the rope. After a few minutes of twisting the ropes finally snapped, allowing me to be able to move a bit. A lightheaded feeling passed over me as pressure slammed down onto my lungs. It didn't take a genius to realize that I was running out of air. I glanced up at the surface,desperately before trying to swim up to the surface... only to realize that the chains were still restricting some of my movement._

_My eyes watered while my chest tightened and tightened until... my last bubble slipped through my lips. Spots flashed brightly before my eyes as they began to close. Before I blacked_ _out I managed to glance over to Eggman who was ordering Metal to do something that I couldn't quite catch, a slight panicked look on his face._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up spitting out a gallon of water onto the floor of a lab. Wait a minute-a lab! I rubbed my sore eyes as I stared around the bright laboratory that had machines and medical supplies all over the place. Surprisingly though, I was sitting on top of the white comfy bed with a IV stand right next to me.<em>

_"Ahh! So the Rodent finally decides to wake up!"Exclaimed a teasing voice beside me as I turned to discover Eggman standing a few feet away from the bed with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"What's going on Eggman?"I demanded, staring intensely at him._

_"I just saved you from drowning Hedgehog."Said Eggman, approaching me with a smirk on his face."You're welcome."_

_"When did I say thank you?!"I exclaimed a frown on my face."Especially since you're the reason I got drowned in the first place!"_

_Instead of answering, Eggman kneeled down until he was at the same height as me and seemed to be investigating the bandages that were wrapped around my stomach._

_"You should be grateful I changed those wet bandages instead of allowing your wound to become infected."Stated Eggman, reaching a hand out to touch the bandages. As a reflex, I backed up onto the bed and discovered... that my shoes were missing._

_"Hey EggHead! Where are my sho-"_

_"Are you talking about these?"Interrupted Eggman, holding up my favorite pair of kicks and handing them to me._

_I gave a Eggman a cautious look."So... you're just giving me, my shoes... just like that?"_

_"Look Hedgehog,"Began Eggman, glaring at me behind his glasses,"you can either put on the shoes or I can take them and toss them in the garbage. Your choice."_

_I stuck my tongue out at Eggman but nevertheless stuffed on my shoes. It was better than just walking around wearing nothing but socks. Eggman seemed satisfied by this and stood up carefully. Eggman then pulled up his sleeve before pressing a button and whispering something into it quietly. This made me wayyyy curious but I made sure Eggman didn't exactly notice this. I was thinking about who and what Eggman was talking to when my answer came walking through the door... literally! Metal came walking in through the double doors with his rockets turning off._

_"**You called Master?**"Said Metal in his stupid monotone voice._

_"Yes, take the prisoner back to his cell until its time for his next test."Ordered Eggman, causing me to smirk lightly._

_"What no Rodent, Hedgehog, or spiny thorn in my side?"I teased, enjoying the look of annoyance on his face but a frown suddenly took over when I realized what Eggman said."Wait-a another test!?"_

_"You didn't think that I was gonna let you just relax or something?"Asked Eggman, giving me a 'duh' look._

_"Now that I think about it-"_

_Before I could finish what I was about to say Metal zipped over, grabbed both of my arms and tugged them behind my back before placing the handcuffs on my wrists again, all before I could even move out of the way. _

_"Hey!"I exclaimed in surprise while Eggman... smirked at me._

_"Nice work Metal Sonic!"Congratulated Eggman, patting Metal on the shoulder before turning away."Now put the Rodent in his cell and report back to me."_

_Metal only nodded and dragged me forcefully outta the room. Before the double doors closed behind us, I glanced back at Eggman who was staring at the wall in deep thought, a strange look on his face._

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Eggman was sitting in the control room where, in front of him, sat hundreds of buttons and ten TV screens that showed different parts of the building. But that wasn't where Eggman's eyes were. They were instead on a small hi-tech computer that laid before him. Eggman's eyes shifted over to a special TV screen that showed the room that was called... the Torture Room, place where Eggman tested Sonic for a new kind of torture... claustrophobia.

"The Rodent seemed to have claustrophobia, a fear of closed spaces."Said Eggman, typing the words slowly and carefully on the hi-tech computer."I have no idea how this fear has developed. Maybe it has to do with the fact that the Rodent's boundless energy has to be hidden and kept in place or else he will lose control. Or... is it something else?"

Eggman's typing stopped when the doors behind him slid open and hedgehog-like figure walked in. Eggman placed a hand over a emergency red button and turned around only to sigh in relief when he saw... Metal."What is it Metal Sonic?"Snapped Eggman, allowing annoyance to take over.

"**Sorry to interrupt your work Master.**"Apologized Metal, bowing his head slightly to Eggman."**But I wanted to know if whether or not,you wanted me to prepare any food for my counterpart.**"

Eggman put his underneath his chin."You may as well feed that Hedgehog. I don't want him being weak during his next test."

"**Yes sir.**"Said Metal, nodding his head."**But do you also want me to add-**"

"Yes,yes-whatever! Do what you do want to do with the Hedgehog's meal just make sure he gets it."Interrupted Eggman, making shooing motions towards Metal."Now allow me to get back to my work."

"**Yes Master.**"Said Metal, turning away from Eggman and walking towards the door."**Whatever you say.**"

* * *

><p>Metal stared down at the meal he made for Sonic, inspecting his work. Seeming satisfied by his work Metal than pulled out a black vial that read <em>'X12' <em>that he took from his Master's lab. Metal shaked the bottle a bit before pulling the cork outta it. Then dipping it towards Sonic's sandwich, Metal watched as a single drop of a black substance dripped from the vial and onto the sandwich, dissolving into the bread.

"**Perfect.**"Purred Metal, picking up the tray that the meal laid on and walking towards the door of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>(Sonic's POV AGAIN!)<p>

I was staring out the window, watching as the sun set beneath the window. I've already tried to break the bars on the window and the door like a trillion times... only to be rewarded with a bunch of failed attempts and some bruises on my shoulder(_from when I tried to ram the door with my shoulder_). I had also woken up a few minutes ago with a small lump on my head. Thank you Metal!

I sighed as I messed with the bandages on my stomach, ignoring the small red dots that appeared on my already ruined gloves. Someday I'll break out of here and be reunited with my friends-no my family again, I just had to be patient and wait for the right time. Hey! It looks like one of Tails's lectures finally rubbed off of me. A slight smile slide across my lips. How I missed my little bro, right now he's probably trying to gather up the others to search for me or... freaking out. It's not often I leave my little bro behind-heck its not even often that I get captured! Anyway speaking of the others... I can imagine what they would do.

Knuckles would start complaining and gloating about how I got captured in the first place then he would begrudgingly come along to rescue me, Shadow would roll his eyes and start talking about how the faker got himself in trouble and he can get himself out... then he would be forced by Rouge to come, Rouge would probably ask for a Chaos Emerald but would come anyway even if she didn't get one, Omega... would just follow Rouge and Shadow, Amy would at first be in shock about me being captured then she would pull out her hammer before racing off towards the X Tornado, and lastly Cream would also be in shock about me being captured but, even though she was in a way just a little girl, she would come either way just to make sure I was okay.

My thoughts trailed off when soft clanks echoed from beyond my cell. I frowned in annoyance as Metal showed his metallic face at the door of my cell with a dull gray tray in his hands.

"Hey MetalHead,"I said, waving at my counterpart,"what do you want now? I already did my so-called test today."

"**Lunch.**"Said Metal simply, opening a small hole on the other side of the cell and placing the tray through it before closing it."**Enjoy it.**"

For a minute, I thought Metal was just going to walk away like all the other times he served me food but no. Instead of walking away, Metal stood by the door watching me closely. And let me tell you it was creepy having a robot stare at you with cold, red glowing eyes. Not that I'm say that I didn't like the attention but... I didn't. Finally I got enough of it and picked up the tray before walking it back to my bed/seat. On my tray was a glass of water and a cold ham sandwich with mayonnaise slathered on the bread. Instantly I began to search and sniff the sandwich and water for any obvious signs of poison. When I didn't find any I slowly began to eat the sandwich and drink some of the water. Both tasted okay, in case you're wondering. The next time I looked up Metal was gone, probably satisfied that I didn't throw the food in face like last time which I had to admit wasn't the brightest idea since I didn't receive any food for a day(_try dealing with that when you have fast metabolism_).

I reached for the rest of my sandwich only to discover that it was finally done. Guess I was hungrier than I thought. Then my stomach gave a small grumble of protest causing me to lean forward and grip my stomach in slight pain, dropping the tray on the floor.

Or maybe not.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Metal walked into the control room with his hands behind his back. Eggman, his master, was now standing up and sending orders to other robots over the intercom. When he was finished, Eggman then turned around where he saw Metal standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah Metal Sonic,"Began Eggman walking up to his creation,"have you delivered the food to the Rodent?"

"**Yes sir.**"Answered Metal, nodding to his master.

"Good."Said Eggman, smiling at Metal."Now I have another assignment for you to complete."

"**What is it Master?**"Asked Metal, his red eyes glowing a bit brighter.

"I want you to go and spy on the little Rodent's friends and make sure they don't find him too soon."Said Eggman, frowning at the thought of Sonic's friends coming too early for him to finish the 'tests'.

"**Yes sir but**,"Said Metal, his head tilting to the side,"**who will watch the hedgehog?**"

"Don't worry about that Metal Sonic."Said Eggman, waving his hand at the robot."Just worry about what those other so-called heroes are doing and reporting it back."

Metal nodded before being dismissed by Eggman. Just as Metal was about to walk away Eggman called out to Metal.

"And Metal,"Began Eggman when the robotic hedgehog turned around,"make sure no one sees you."

"**And if they do?**"

"Destroy them."

Metal murmured a small 'yes sir' before walking out the door. Eggman watched him with a blank look on his face before turning around and staring at the TV screen that showed him the inside of Sonic's cell where the hedgehog was curled up on the bench with a thin blanket thrown over himself. Eggman nodded to himself before exiting the room,quietly.

A few minutes passed when the light flickered off, leaving the TV screens as the only source of light. On Sonic's screen, the hedgehog turned over in bed, pain evident on his face. By Sonic's cell door was a shadowy figure with their red glowing eyes staring directly at Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:I hope you guys enjoyed this so far! But if you haven't... then I could anyways discontinue this story!<br>Sonic:You better not! I had to improvise during this whole chapter!**  
><strong>Me:Sorry Sonic but that is up to the readers!<br>Sonic:AWWWW!  
>Me:Anyway I don't have much to say other than... PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW THIS STORY OR ELSE I MIGHT GET THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THIS STORY AND DELETE IT! Soo...<br>Sonic:Wait! Can I say something?  
>Me:Sure?<br>Sonic:No one was harmed in the making of this new chapter and story!  
>Me:What about your stomach wound?<br>Sonic:Thank you for proving me wrong in front of the readers!  
>Me:You're welcome! Now...<br>Me&Sonic:BYE!  
><strong>


End file.
